Redemption
by BabsGordon95
Summary: Erin's life wasn't interesting at all. She was a high school student reporting for the school newspaper. Then she interviewed Red Arrow. Thanks to her reporter instincts, she uncovered Red's true identity. Things got worse when her best friend Abby gets sucked into the middle of things. The jealous criminal doesn't really help either. Takes place right after Auld Acquaintances
1. First Meeting

**AN: This story came around by accident. I was complaining to my friend about the whole Roy/Jade ship. I've never liked it in the comics, but it only really started to bug me when I started watching Young Justice and fell head over heals for the Roy Harper. Finally sick of my complaining, my friend told me to shut up and write my own story for my own ship. This is the result. I hope you enjoy it. Review, comment, whatever you wanna do. I don't own any characters that belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. **

Chapter 1

Some people say that I'm too nosy. I say it comes with the journalistic territory.

I was in "the lab," a.k.a headquarters for the school newspaper, _Star City High Eagle_. The deadline for my story on the latest Justice League save in Star City was at 3:15. Since Mr. Samuels kept the class after school for a silly paper ball fight (that I may or may not have participated in), I only had ten minutes to review and edit my story.

I was quite proud of my story. It had a "young heroes" angle, specifically on Red Arrow since he was the only hero left at the scene who wasn't surrounded by paparazzi. Thinking about it made me blush.

I definitely looked like a high school reporter with my shorts, low-top converse, and a gray, loose, off-the-shoulder blouse and holding a pen and notebook paper. I had dropped my tape recorder in a puddle the week before and I was too poor to by a new one. I felt out of place among the professionals I hoped to be like one day.

While those same professionals surrounded Green Arrow and Black Canary with their cameras and recorders, I noticed Red Arrow standing, well, more like brooding, apart from the crowd. His well toned arms were crossed, resting on his chest and his face gave no hint to a smile.

I squared my shoulders and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Red–"

"Red?" Red Arrow's eyebrow raised and a smile crept up, only barely.

"Sorry. I have a tendency to shorten names. For time's sake, know you?"

"It's okay. You can call me 'Red.'"

I felt like it was implied that if anyone else tried to call him "Red" they would be going home black and blue.

I cleared my throat. "So, um," great, now I'm tripping on my words. So unprofessional. I really need to get on with it. "Who, ah, who was the villain of the day?"

"Parasite," he says as-a-matter-of-factly. If he saw my discomfort, he didn't show it. "That's why the whole league and the team were called in."

"The team?" I asked.

"The young protégés of league members."

I scrawled down _the team - sidekicks_.

"Not sidekicks, Miss Reporter."

"It's Erin, actually. Absolutely no 'miss.' And sorry. I'll scratch that."

Red chuckled. I actually made the stoic hero chuckle. I chose to ignore it.

With great difficulty.

"So," I continued, "why so many supers for one villain?"

"Parasite has the ability to drain a… 'super' of their powers. We had to have several strategies lined up in case someone went down unexpectedly."

"Parasite? I thought he was in Belle Reve?"

"He escaped. Obviously."

I kept writing, letting my brain go on autopilot. "How did he escape?"

"Team's working on it."

"Red Arrow!" Green Arrow called. "Time to go!"

"Alright!" Red yelled back. He turned to me, "Looks like the interview's over."

"Yeah, it does," I sighed.

"I'll see you around," he smiled.

I smiled back, "Definitely."

He ran off after the others, leaving me with a longing for another meeting.

But I certainly could mention that in my story. I typed away at the keyboard, being careful not to reveal my new crush in the article.

"Whatcha up to, Shortie?"

I groaned, "Roy, I'm not really up for your antics today. I'm on a major deadline."

Roy Harper was an annoying senior who seemed to take delight in torturing me. And only me.

He leaned over my shoulder, reading. "Focusing on Red Arrow, huh?"

"He's the only I could get a personal interview with."

"Sure," he laughed, "that's why."

"Shut up and go away."

"Aw, come on. You know you like having me around."

I angrily typed my last correction and saved it to the drive.

As I stomped out of the room, Roy called out, "I'll see ya around, Shortie."


	2. Ride Home

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry this has taken so long! Computer access has been pretty limited thanks to school. I hope that you like this second chapter even though it's pretty short. Longer ones to come soon! Please, review, comment, whatever you want! I love feedback, praise or critical! I don't own any characters that DC comics own.**

Chapter 2

"I really need a car," I grumbled as I walked home.

After five hours of doing homework in the house of my best friend, Abby, all I wanted was dark chocolate M&Ms and nine hours of sleep.

_Clang!_

The noise made me jump 10 feet in the air. Another _clang,_ then a _meow_ as a tabby cat ran across the deserted ally.

I sighed. "Of course. I'm so paranoid."

"I wouldn't say that, sweetheart."

I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder shove me into a brick wall. I heard the _switch_ of a pocket knife flying open. Fists clenched, I braced myself for every possibility.

The collision with the wall must've done something to my head, because the one thing I forgot to think of happened. The punk's hand was practically crushing my windpipe, cutting off my air.

As his hand squeezed harder around my throat, he laughed, "Little girls shouldn't be out at this time of night. Something bad might happen." Man, his breath stunk. If you asked me I would've said that the last time he brushed his teeth was the day he was born. The guy lifted his knife, going for my throat, when he cried out in pain.

I watched the knife fall and land beside something that looked like a red stick. Something else hit the thug in the head, sending him head first into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

I got a closer look at what hit him this time.

It was a red arrow with a thick, flat head.

"Are you all right?"

I looked up to see Red Arrow drop from a fire escape followed by Green Arrow.

"Yeah, I– I'm fine." My voice came out squeaky and high.

Green Arrow laughed. "Red Arrow, I've got this creep covered. Why don't you make sure this young lady gets home safe and sound?"

Red nodded and crossed to me. He bent down a little and gestured with his hand for me to get on his back. "Come on," he said. "Get on."

"ThatsokayIcanwalk." The nerves and fluttering heart Red was giving me made my words get all jumbled up into one word.

"Yeah, but this way's more fun," he responded.

I bit my lower lip and climbed onto his back. Red took off, going up the fire escape like a monkey.

"Be gentle with her, kid," Green Arrow yelled. Red just laughed.

He jump from building to building, sometimes climbing up walls and other times sliding down roofs. To my relief, we finally come to a stop on the balcony outside my bedroom.

"I'm not sure if that was actually fun or completely terrifying," I huffed between breaths.

"You'll look back and think 'fun,'" Red replied.

I blushed because I knew he was right. Embarrassed, I said, "Well, ah, I had better get inside."

"And I should meet back up with Green Arrow."

"Yeah," I nodded. Just go ahead and kill me now.

Red Arrow was about to jump off the railing when he turned back around and walked up to me. "Oh, before I forget. That creep was right. You shouldn't be out around this time of night alone."

"I didn't have any other way home," I argued.

"Well, next time call me and I'll make sure you don't run into any more trouble," he countered.

I scoffed. "Yeah, I totally have you on my speed dial."

"Here," Red took my hand my hand, opened it up and placed in it a rectangular piece of plastic with a red button on a keychain. "Press that button and I'll be there in no time."

I looked up at him, "Promise?"

Red smiled, "I promise."

"Okay." I cleared my throat, "Well, I should get inside now."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Before disappearing, he kissed my cheek, leaving me frozen in place until a single thought pulled me out of my statue like place.

_How did he know where I lived?_


	3. Red Hair and a Sexy Chin

**AN: Thanks to everybody who's been leaving me their input! I know another short one, but the long ones are coming, I promise! I don't characters owned by DC Comics but I do own Erin and Abby! :)**

Chapter 3

"Okay, next time, I'm coming over to _your_ house and not leaving until 10 o'clock at night," whined Abby.

We were in newspaper designing the next issue and I had just told her about my terrifying experience the night before. Naturally, Abby over looked the "I almost died" part and thought that I should be more excited.

I sometimes envied Abby. While I had to just except that I was a pale, red/brown-headed, green eyed, Irish girl, Abby got to be the exotic (if a little shorter than my 5'2") black girl with the extremely curly black hair.

"Fine," I said, "Next time _you_ can be pinned against an ally wall and have a knife at _your_ throat."

Abby shook her head, "But you were rescued by both Green Arrow _and _Red Arrow. Then Red Arrow took you home– the romantic way."

"You are so weird," I said, shaking my head. I didn't tell her about what happened on the balcony because she'd go on and on about the new " Teenage Lois and Clark of Star City."

Yeah, right.

"I wonder if he called himself 'Red Arrow' because of his hair," Abby said.

"I doubt it," I answered, trying to focus on the page I had opened.

"Red-heads are hot. I mean, Red Arrow, Roy Harper–"

"Roy Harper is _not_ hot!" I yelled. I saw my fellow reporters staring at me. A bit quieter I said, "Besides, how do you know Red Arrow is attractive?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "He has red hair, muscles, and a sexy voice. Plus, his chin gives hint to how attractive the rest of his face is."

I raised an eyebrow, "His chin?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"You are so weird."

After a few seconds of silence Abby said, "Roy has a cute chin."

I punched her in the shoulder. She punched back harder.

()*()*()

The sun was finally out after days of rain and cloudy skies so I grabbed a book, went out onto my balcony, and sat down in the metal chair with my feet up on the matching table.

"_Pride & Prejudice_?"

"Holy crap!" I dropped my book and almost fell out of my chair.

Leaning against the railing, Red Arrow looked like a scene from a movie.

"I'm seriously thinking about a restraining order," I growled.

He just laughed softly.

"I'm serious," I got up and leaned against the adjacent rail. "First, you know where I live, and second, you come by uninvited." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I know where you live because after our interview I was curious about the high school reporter who thought to interview the less important hero instead of the big heroes."

"You don't consider yourself a 'big hero'?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "I haven't earned it yet."

"Why?" I asked quickly, without thinking.

"I should go," he said. "Green Arrow's waiting."

He was about to jump over the rail when I grabbed his wrist. "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm too nosy."

He turned to me, "That curiosity is going to get you into serious trouble someday."

I smiled, "I'll just have to hope that you're around to save me."

Red pulled me in by my shorts' belt loops and brought his lips to mine. It was soft and warm. And far too quick.

"I'll always be there," he whispered. Then he disappeared.

"I'm in trouble."


	4. The Wheels a'Turnin'

**AN: Yeah, longer Chapter! I liked this one alot because... well you just might see! I don't own any DC charaters.**

Chapter 4

Mrs. Bailey hated me. That's it. She had something against me just because I was a junior in her "seniors only" AP Literature course.

I was already having a bad day, but when I walked in to her classroom and saw "partner essays" written on the board, I knew it was only going to get worse.

"Settle down, class," Mrs. Bailey said when the bell rang. "As you can see, you will be writing a paper with a partner that _I_ will assign."

The class gave a collective groan. Bailey didn't miss a beat.

"Now, these papers will be over folklorists of America. You and your partner will research the background of the folklorist and pick two of their most famous folklores, review them and analyze them. The paper must be at least four pages long, not including your works cited page. When I put you with your partner, the two of you will agree upon a folklorists from the list," she turns on her dinosaur overhead, "that is now on the board."

I scanned the list and quickly found Zora Hurston, one of my favorite African-American writers. Glancing around the room, I saw Ashley Aulbach. We were friends from newspaper. I knew she'd let me do the paper by myself, just the way I liked it. Under my desk I crossed my fingers.

_Hurston and Ashley_, I prayed, _Hurston and Ashley. Hurston and Ashley._

"Miss Sullivan?" Bailey pulled me out of my head.

"Yes?"

"Your partner will be…," _Ashley, Ashley, Ashley_, "Mister Harper."

My mood went from bad to just plain terrible. Bailey didn't notice. If she had, she wouldn't have cared. She just went on, "Do you already know which–"

"Yes, we do," Roy interrupted. In my mind I had already murdered Roy in multiple ways.

"Which one?" Bailey asked.

"Hurston," Roy answered.

_Did he really just say what I think he said?_

"May I ask why that folklorist?"

"She's one of Erin's favorites."

Snickering came from the people around me, but I hardly noticed. I obviously needed to be more observant when it comes to boys.

After school, I was walking to the crosswalk when Roy called out to me.

"Hey, Shortie! Wait up!"

"What do you want, Roy?" I snapped.

I kind of felt bad for snapping at him after I got a look at his face. Roy looked genuinely hurt.

"I just figured we could get started on the paper."

Great. Mom said that I need to work on my attitude.

I sighed, "Fine. My place or yours?"

Roy shrugged, "Mine's fine."

I nodded, "Okay, then I'll meet you there."

I turned to leave when Roy stopped me.

"I'll drive," he said. "Don't want you running into any trouble."

"Fine," I mumbled. Boys and their need to protect girls, it's gets on my nerves. I would've argued with him, but after my experience in the ally there's no chance I would've won.

The car ride was filled with awkward silence, just like I expected. We arrived at the Queen Estate and Roy showed me into the main hall, which could've fit my entire apartment inside it. Pictures of Oliver Queen with various League members adorned the walls.

"Wow," I said, "he's met almost every member of the Justice League."

"Yeah," Roy shifted uncomfortably.

"Except," I wondered, "you'd think he would've met Green Arrow and Red Arrow. I mean, they are based here in Star City."

"The, ah, computer lab's through here." I followed him through the door.

After getting over my initial shock of the computer system Roy had at his disposal (I also had to get over my irritation that Roy didn't truly appreciate it, just shrugging when I mentioned how amazing his system was), we got started on our paper, but I wasn't really focusing. Roy was so hard to pin down. I often heard the teachers praising him for his good grades and being social. They would go on about how kind and respectful he was to everyone. If I tried to tell them how rude he was to me, they just stared at me like I was an alien. Why was I the exception to Roy's kindness? I honestly couldn't think of a reason for him to be so mean to me. Mean? Wow, I sound like a first grader.

An hour into working, Roy finally confronted me about my silent treatment.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked. "You won't talk to me. All you do is take my suggestions with either a head nod or shake. Please, talk to me."

I stopped typing, "I don't get you, Roy. Everyone says that you're a nice guy, if a little distant at times, but to me you're completely rude. Especially lately. And if someone had asked me if you knew anything about me, I would've said you knew two things: my name and that I was short. But now…, I mean you knew that Hurston was one of my favorites."

After a short pause, he said, "It's a defense mechanism."

"Why would you need to defend yourself against me?" I asked.

When he didn't answer– when he wouldn't even look at me – I pushed away from the desk and started walking out.

"That curiosity is going to get you into serious trouble someday."

I stopped. "What did you say?"

Again, no answer. I walked out, the wheels turning in my head.


	5. Detective Sullivan

Chapter 5

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Abby? It's me, Erin." I was back at home in my bedroom, the wheels still turning. I couldn't get what Roy had said out of my head. The only person who I could consult without being noted as a head case or overstressed (my mother's favorite reason for everything I do) was Abby.

"Hey, girl!" Abby said casually, "What's up?"

I took a deep breath, "You know how a few weeks ago you were going on about superheroes having secret identities?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the excitement coming from her voice. Any second and she'll be jumping up and down.

"Well… I think you're right." I braced myself for the scream.

"Finally!" Abby screeched. "I knew you would be on my side eventually! What brought all this on?"

"Well, you see, I was–"

_Knock, knock._ I turned to see Red Arrow at my screen door. Looks like this conversation will have to wait for later.

"Abby, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, no, Erin–"

I hung up and opened the screen door, trying to calm my nerves.

"Hey," Red Arrow said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded.

"Are you all right?" Red placed his fingertips gently on my cheek.

"I'm fine," I said, "just got in an altercation with Roy Harper."

"The kid that Oliver Queen adopted?" he asked a little too casually. Abby said I was over-observant while I said it would come in handy someday. Who was right now?

"Yeah," more wheel turns. All this wheel turning started to give me a headache. I walked over to my desk and started shifting through papers absentmindedly. Then I got an idea.

"Crap!" I said, hoping my acting skills weren't really all that bad.

"What's wrong?" Red asked, coming over to the desk.

"I left my flash drive at school. It's probably in the newspaper lab."

Red raised an eyebrow, "Can't live without it?"

"I'm a journalist, that flash drive is my life."

He sighed, "Can you get into the lab?"

I nodded, "I have a key."

After a few seconds of thinking, he finally said, "Let's go."

Outside the school, Red asked if I needed him to stick around.

"No, I'm okay," I held up my keychain, "I'll call if there's any problem."

"All right," he gave me a quick kiss, "behave yourself."

"Always," and he was gone.

I went straight to the back of the lab where we stored the old issues. Picking up last month's issue, I flipped to page three where there was a group photo of what I now knew as "The Team" thanks to Red Arrow. Robin, Miss Martian, Zatana, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, and Red Arrow all stood out in front of the Justice Building receiving some kind of reward for some form of heroism. I focused in on Robin. There was something familiar about his crooked half-smile and his overall build.

Following a hunch, I dug around until I found one of the first issues of my freshman year. On the front page was a picture of Bruce Wayne and his new adoptive son, Richard "Dick" Grayson. I remembered this picture because it took me twenty minutes to place properly. Though the Robin picture was several years newer, after closer inspection, the boys were nearly identical. I grabbed a pair of scissors and got to work.

I stepped back from the corkboard and sighed. Though I had tacked all my evidence up right in front of me, I still couldn't believe I had done it. I had named almost every member of both the Justice League and the team.

Including Red Arrow.

I grabbed an old copy paper box and placed everything from the corkboard inside. I ran home with the box, sat on my bed with the box beside me and held the call button in my hand, contemplating.

Finally, I pressed the button and waited.

"What's wrong?" Red said when he came through my sliding glass door minutes later.

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood up, "but this couldn't wait."

Red spotted the box on my bed. "What is that?" When I didn't answer, he asked, "Erin, what's going on?"

I sighed. "Red, I know who you are."

He took a step back, shock reading across his face.

"Erin–"

"Roy."

Roy gasped and then frustration took shock's place.

"It's not just you," I continued. "I know most of the others too. Dick, Wally, Oliver…"

"Erin, please," he looked at me pleadingly. Then his eyes shifted to behind me and grew wide. "Dick, no!"

A hand clasped around my mouth and my vision turned black.


	6. Family Meeting

**AN: My shortest chapter. Sorry! I just couldn't think of what else to say. Everyone in the scene is pretty straight-to-the-point kind of people.**

Chapter 6

I woke up lying face up on a cold metal floor. Voices talking rapidly were around me. My vision was blurry; all I could were shapes and colors. I sat up too quickly sending my head spinning.

"Whoa, there. Take it easy." I turned to see Roy kneeling beside me. He was out of his Red Arrow gear and in civilian clothes. He wore a red T-shirt and jeans. Weird.

"My head–," I started.

"Sorry about that. Dick went a little overboard with the chloroform."

"Red Arrow!" Dick yelled.

"Come on, Dick," Roy said, standing up, "she already knows. Besides, you're not even in your Robin costume."

"Uniform," Dick corrected.

"Whatever."

I surveyed the room. Everyone on the team was there along with Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, Diana Prince (all in civilian clothes) and Red Tornado and Bruce Wayne. Bruce was the only one in his "uniform."

Paranoid much?

Diana stepped forward, "Erin, sweetheart, how did you find out?"

I swallowed. Diana's disposition may be sweet, but I've seen what she can do to an eighteen-wheeler. She helped me up and told her the truth. The last thing I wanted was her to bring out the lasso.

"Something Roy had said as both himself and Red Arrow bugged me," I explained, "so I went through the old newspaper archives at school and made the connection. Then I remembered Robin. Mr. Wayne had adopted Dick then not even a month later Robin appeared. My friend, Abby, already had it in my head that Mr. Wayne might be Batman." I paused. "But don't you go and kidnap her too! She just has crazy theories, nothing else."

"We didn't kidnap you."

I turned to see a tall blonde girl with Asian features.

Artemis.

"Well, it sure feels like it," I snapped.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at me.

"We won't harm her," Diana intervened. "We aren't the bad guys."

"Thank you, Miss Prince," I said.

"Diana, please."

I nodded. After a pause, I said, "I won't tell anyone. Even Abby, I promise."

Artemis was the first to speak.

"How do we know we can trust you?" she asked, very nasty and loudly.

"You weren't very trustworthy at the beginning either, Artemis," Roy defended even louder.

Artemis snorted, "That's rich coming from you!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me like they had forgotten I was even there. "If you don't trust me then have Miss Martian erase my memories like I know she can do. Granted, there isn't a guarantee that I won't just figure it out again. But if you do trust me, even a little bit, get out my box, because I know you have it, and bring me lighter."

The heroes looked at each other. Facial expressions and hand gestures hinted at a telepathic conversation.

Finally, Bruce nodded and a second later the box and lighter appeared at my feet. I sighed, opening the lid and dropping the lit lighter into the box and watched dancing flames grow higher and higher.

"Roy," Oliver said, "why don't you take Erin on a tour of the cave?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. Oliver nodded and Roy took my hand and led me down a tunnel.


	7. Newest Member

**AN: Longer chapter, whoo-hoo! Man, gotta love Wally and his timing! Anyhoo, review, comment if you like. I don't own any of the DC Comic Characters!**

Chapter 7

"And this is the dorm hall."

After what seemed like hours of being showed gyms, recreation rooms and lots of rock, I was ready for a nap. The dorm hall seemed like a saving grace. Metal sliding doors lined the hall on both sides. Some of the doors had names on them and others didn't.

"Do you have a room?" I asked.

Roy nodded, "Yeah, right here." He led to a door on left side somewhere in the middle of the hall. "I rarely use it though."

"Can I go in?" I bit my bottom lip. Was that too gutsy? What would he think of my question?

Apparently it wasn't too gutsy. Roy just chuckled and pressed a button on a panel beside the door. The metal door slid open.

The room wasn't really decorated. A laptop computer and plain wooden desk were pushed up against the right wall; a bed and nightstand were against the other.

I sat down on the bed (which had plain red cotton sheets) with the nightstand in my peripheral vision. "Comfy."

A picture in a plastic frame sat on the nightstand. Curious, I picked it up and gasped.

The picture was from a charity event my sophomore year. Our school was planting a "victory garden" for the veteran's home. I was standing in that freshly laid garden, smiling widely while holding a soil rake. Roy's arm was draped around my shoulders. His eyes weren't on the camera; they were on me. It was a gentle, loving gaze.

Roy sat down beside me, not saying a word.

Finally, I said, "That long, huh?"

Roy shook his head. "Longer."

I turned to face him. "Then when did it start?"

His face turned bright red.

"Come on, _Red_."

Roy took a deep breath. "The first time I saw you, you were a freshman."

"What?" Freshman year was terrible for my looks. "Why? I was so awkward. Ugh, and my clothes–"

Roy laughed. "Well, I thought you were cute." I shook my head. "No, really! And you weren't like the other girls. You may look back and hate your clothes, but I thought those hiking boots, knee-length shorts, and big T-shirts fit you just fine.

"Then I met you. You were snarky, defiant and sarcastic. But you were so independent, smart, caring, and you always had a smile on your face. At first, I tried to ignore you. I mean, it was taboo to like a freshman. But you were always there, in my head. That's why I started being so rude. I thought that might make the feelings go away, but it didn't."

After a pause, I said, "That is so… cute."

We laughed. Roy brought his hand to my face and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

I don't know who leaned in first, but our lips met and it didn't matter. Roy leaned me back onto the bed. My hands crept under his shirt and the next thing I knew, it was on the floor.

"Oops."

We broke apart and I saw the other red-headed team member Wally West standing in the doorway. My face began to flush as I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Wally, here's a clue," Roy said, irritated, "it's called 'knocking.'"

"Sorry, man," Wally shrugged, "I just wanted to congratulate our new team member."

"Excuse me?" I looked from Wally to Roy, seeking an answer.

"I hadn't told her yet, moron," Roy mumbled.

Wally ran his fingers through his hair. "Oops, my bad."

"Told me what?" No one answers me. "What the heck is going on?"

"Wally, leave."

Wally shrugs and walks away, closing the door behind him.

"Roy, what was he talking about?" I asked. "What did Wally mean by 'new team member'?"

Roy sighed. "Oliver convinced Bruce that you could be an asset to the team. That's why you able to keep your memories."

"Okay, hold up. What could I possibly do?"

"You'll be like our home computer. You'll be our hacker, give us info, help Bruce debrief us on missions, stuff like that."

It was a great plan except for one tiny detail.

"Isn't that Robin's job?" I asked.

"He agreed to hand that job over to you. Even he admitted that it would be easier than trying to hack and fight at the same time."

"I guess that's better than going blank, huh?"

"Definitely," Roy agreed.

"And I do have pretty great computer skills."

"Yes, you do."

Roy's body language changed. He seemed… guilty about something. Like there was more to the story.

"What else?" I groaned.

"What?"

"What else do you need to tell me?"

"You'll be staying here for the long weekend," he said slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" I flopped back down on the bed, groaning. "I knew it. A four day weekend spent in a cave."

Roy lied down beside me.

"At least I'll be here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

I punched him in the shoulder, and then gave him a quick kiss.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked. "I mean, I don't think it would be entirely appropriate for me to stay in here."

Roy pressed his forehead against mine.

"I wouldn't mind," he smirked, "but you're right. Your bedroom's next door."

_Knock, knock._

I threw Roy's shirt at him as he said, "Come in."

It was Oliver and Dinah. I looked over to see that Roy had replaced his shirt just in time.

Thank goodness.

"You're both needed in the main hall," Oliver said. He had a twinkle in his eye that said he knew what we had been doing and he was thinking of a time when he had done the same thing.

"Go on, Erin," Roy said. "I'll meet you there."

I nodded and followed Oliver and Dinah to the main hall.


	8. Mission: Secrets

**AN: Wow, really long chapter and I'm pretty sure that they are just gonna stay aproximately this length, if not just a little bit shorter. I love this chapter only because I think I really captured certain personalities. Hope you enjoy! Review and/or comment please!**

Chapter 8

The other members of the team were already there and suited up. Aqualad walked up to me and shook my hand. His face was serious when he said, "I want to welcome you to the team."

"Thank you, Aqualad. That means a lot to me."

Aqualad broke out into a smile.

"Erin, you may call me by my real name: Kaldur."

"That's a really cool name," I said, not really thinking of what came out of my mouth.

Kaldur just gave a small chuckle.

Miss Martian gave me a tackling hug. Letting me go, she said, "I'm M'gann." Seeing my surprise, she continued, "Hello, Megan! I'm sorry. I'm just excited that the boy/girl ratio gap is closing."

"It's okay," I giggled, "I understand."

"I know that you know pretty much who everyone is, but it doesn't hurt to be properly introduced." M'gann grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the group. "This red-headed goofball is Wally, a.k.a. Kid Flash."

"Hi," I said, blushing from our earlier encounter.

"Hey," Wally nodded. "I'm actually kinda glad you know now. Maybe Roy won't be so cranky anymore."

"Wally!" M'gann scolded.

"I'm just saying ever since–"

"Anyway, this is Conner, a.k.a. Superboy."

Conner's gaze was so severe I could barely choke out, "Hello."

He just nodded and M'gann rolled her eyes.

"You've met Artemis," M'gann continued, "and Dick. I think that's everybody."

"Don't forget me!"

"Hello, Megan!" That saying is really starting to get on my nerves. "I'm sorry. Erin, this is Zatanna, one of our other new members."

Zatanna was a pretty girl with long black hair. Though she smiled, her eyes were sad.

"It's nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

"And you," she said. "The team needs more sugar and spice."

"She's more spice than sugar."

I turned around to see Roy walking up to me, wearing his Red Arrow gear. I would never say this out loud, but I kind of prefer Roy shirtless.

Oh, well.

Roy gave me a quick peck on the cheek before Batman started the mission prep.

"Members of the League of Shadows have been spotted making their way across the country. They have made a base in Star City, though we don't know why. Among the members are The Riddler and Cheshire."

I felt Roy shift uncomfortably beside me at the mention of Cheshire. I didn't know too much about her, just that she was one of the League of Shadows' favorite pawns and that she named herself after a Lewis Carroll character.

"Is this another 'shadowing' job?" Conner asked. "Because that went so well the last time."

"No," Batman replied. "This is an 'observe and report' job. Avoid engaging the suspects at all costs."

"So this is basically a fighting job," Wally said.

I was confused. Didn't Batman just say not to engage?

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because whenever we try to just observe and report, someone does something to get seen or heard and we end up getting to kick butt anyway."

"Enough of this chit-chatting," Conner complained, "and let's go!"

Robin called me over to the main computer.

"M'gann can't connect your mind with the others at that distance," Robin explained, "so I'll have an earpiece communicator and relay orders to you."

"Sounds like a plan." I tried to sound confident. I'm not sure it worked too well.

"Don't lag on the first mission."

I'm not sure if Robin didn't believe in me or if he said that to challenge me and bring out my confidence. Whichever one was his motive, it was the second one that I chose to go with.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said.

"Hey, Dick, would you give us a second?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Dick nodded, "just no PDA."

"Maybe when you and Zatanna learn that rule."

Dick laughed as he walked away.

Roy turned to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. A little worried though," I confessed.

"About what?"

"That I'll hear you guys losing and not be able to do a single thing about it."

Roy lifted my chin and made me look him in the eye, "Hey, it'll be okay. We always win eventually."

"Just come back in one piece, okay?"

He kissed me softly and whispered, "Always."

I might have to change Roy's nickname to Snape. They seem to have the same favorite word.

After waving goodbye to the team as they went through the transporter, I sat down at the main computer and waited for orders to come in.

It was only five minutes of peace and quiet when I got my first command.

"Home-base? Come in, Home-base."

"I'm here, Robin, but seriously? Home-base? I think I need a cooler codename."

Dick groaned, "Fine, but we'll discuss it later. Right now, I need you to hack into the security cameras of the warehouse. I've already sent you the coordinates."

Using my mojo, I typed away, extremely impressed with the system I had at my fingertips.

"Done," I said confidently. "I'm relaying the footage to you now."

"Good job."

"Thank you."

In the background I heard Roy say, "That's my girl," causing me too blush.

I brought up the security footage on to one of screens. I zoomed in on the LOS members and noticed a familiar figure. Bringing the footage up onto one of the touch screens and ran the man's face through the cave's database. I got a hit. And then I remembered where I knew him from.

"Robin."

"What is it, Erin?"

"You need to be careful. Merlyn the Archer is in there."

"I've heard of him, but what's his story?"

In my freshman year, I had to write a paper over a historic villain. While others wrote about Hitler, I decide to write about the evil archer. I've always been a little quirky.

"He was the archer who taught Oliver almost everything he knows. He's also the only one to ever beat Oliver in a contest. His aim is incredible. A few years ago, Merlyn went on a hiatus for a few years, doing who know what. Apparently, he's come out of retirement and joined the League of Shadows."

"Okay, thanks, Erin." Robin sounded disinterested.

"Robin!"

"What?"

"Seriously, watch your back for him or you're gonna end up with an arrow in your back. I gave you that information because I know that you need to know what you're up against."

"Alright, we'll keep a close eye on him." He sounded more convinced.

"Good."

I turned my back for a second and that's when the fighting began.

"Erin! Disable the weapons system. NOW!"

"On it!" _Click, click, click, click, _"done!"

Sounds of hand to hand combat came through the communicator. I zoomed one of the cameras out to show a majority of the warehouse. The team was giving it their all; I could tell they were thankful to be free of the automated weapons so they could focus on the villains.

I saw Dick take a round kick to the face, sending his communicator flying.

"Robin? Robin!" I yelled. "Robin? Come on, someone pick it up!"

In the bottom corner of one of the screens I saw someone bend down and pick something up. I zoomed in on them and groaned.

It was Cheshire.

"Hello, girlie. I believe the little birdie called you 'Erin.'"

When I said for someone to pick the communicator up, I meant for someone from the _team_ to pick it up.

"Hello, Cheshire," I said haughtily.

"Oooo. We have a genius here, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." I remembered back to Roy's reaction to her name. "Now tell me: why does Red Arrow cringe at your name?"

"Why so interested in our relationship?"

I snorted. "Ha! Relationship? You've taken one too many hits to the head."

"Oh, I see," Cheshire purred. "Has the little archer been cheating on me?"

"You're a little cocky, aren't you?" I replied.

"Confident is the better word. Did your boyfriend tell you about our kiss?"

Okay, I'll admit. That one stung. I know she's a liar and manipulator, but every lie has a little truth in it, doesn't it?

So Cheshire wouldn't know she was getting to me, I said, "You need to learn to lie better."

"I'll take that as a no. Guess he didn't tell you his other dirty little secret either– oof!"

Roy had snuck up behind Cheshire and taken her out. Though she managed to get away, I was relieved that our conversation had ended.

"Erin?"

"Roy! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, the LOS members all got away, even The Riddler, but we think we know what they were doing out here."

"What was that?"

"Surveillance. But there's no evidence of who they were going to stalk."

Now that I had that information, I really need to be alone. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help but believe Cheshire about Roy's secret. I mean, if you have one secret, don't you normally have a few more, each greater than the last?

"Are you guys on your way back?" I asked.

"As we speak."

"'Kay, see you soon."

"Erin, is everything al–"

I shut off the communicator and broke the link to the security footage.

_What is he keeping from me?_


	9. Revelations and Contests

**AN: Remember when I said they were all gonna be longer? I lied. I had to cut a certain chapeter in half because it was way too long. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this interesting and funny chapter.**

Chapter 9

"Erin, come on. Open the door," Roy begged.

"Go away, Roy."

I was in my new room and had been ever since the team came back. I haven't spoken to anyone except to tell them to go away. The team had even sent for Dinah, apparently a qualified psychologist, but I didn't budge. No one seemed to get that I just wanted to be left alone. They all thought that I was just traumatized by my first mission going wrong.

"What do you want, Artemis?" I heard Roy say.

This raised my interest. Up until now, Artemis had been the only one _not_ to come see if they could get me out of my room.

"Let me talk to her," Artemis said.

"She's not talking to anyone."

I watched the video monitor as Roy and Artemis argued quietly.

Finally, Roy walked away. I opened the door for Artemis before she could knock. I sat back down on the bed as Artemis closed the door behind her and leaned against my desk.

"So," Artemis said, "why did you let me in?"

"I figured since you didn't seem to like me very much earlier, you wouldn't mess around and lie to me," I replied.

"You're right. I won't. But I also won't reveal someone else's secret." She paused. "You know, I saw Cheshire talking into the communicator. I figured out that that had to be the thing you were upset about, not your first mission going wrong."

I sighed and got straight to the point. "What's the history between Cheshire and Roy?"

Artemis gave a short laugh. It was the first laugh I heard from her since I met her.

"Nothing," she said. "Absolutely nothing."

"But Cheshire said something about a kiss–"

"That happened on the mission Conner had mentioned earlier. Cheshire, who happens to be my sister–"

"I know," I said.

"What?"

"I got curious–and bored– while waiting for orders. Sorry."

"It's okay. Dick did the same thing. Anyway, Cheshire wanted to throw both me and Roy off our game. So she pinned Roy down and kissed him under the duress of one of her knives."

"Oh," I processed that information, feeling like an idiot for letting Cheshire get to me. Then I remembered the other statement Cheshire had said. "She also mentioned a secret of Roy's. Something that he's keeping from me?"

"And this is where I stop talking." Artemis shrugged. "Sorry, but it's not my place."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Come on. It's dinner time and you haven't lived until you've tasted M'gann's… well, anything made by M'gann really. She's an insane cook."

I laughed and followed Artemis out of my room and to the dining room.

Everyone was already there. All talking ceased when they saw me enter the room.

Artemis crossed her arms and said, "Alright, everyone. Erin didn't shut herself up in her room because the mission failed. Some–well– statements that Cheshire had made shook Erin up. Now that's the end of it. Let's eat."

Artemis was definitely growing on me. She knew how to take charge and I liked that.

We sat down at the table and ate in silence until Wally was brave enough to break it.

"Erin, I gotta say, you have some wicked computer skills."

"Yeah," M'gann agreed, "your skills totally rival Dick's."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No one rivals my skills. Not even Batman," Dick challenged.

"Someone's overconfident."

"I believe the only way to settle this is a contest," Kaldur said cheerfully.

When everyone was finished eating, Dick and I got up and headed to the main hall with everyone following behind us excitedly.

"Okay," Wally said, "the first one to hack the other's computer, Erin using the mainframe and Dick using his wrist computer, and plant a virus wins. Understand?" Dick and I both nodded. "On your mark, get set… GO!"

I typed away not even paying attention to Dick. The first time I got through, he kicked me out just as I kicked him out. It took me several tries, but I finally got through and planted the virus.

"Done!" We both had shouted it at the same time. While Dick watched pictures of me pop up on his screen, I watched a virtual Robin stick his tongue out at me on my screen.

"Impressive," Kaldur said, "but I believe that was a tie."

"I'm okay with that," I said.

"Yeah, I guess I am, too," Dick sighed, "for now. We'll have a rematch soon."

"Yes, we will." I smiled.

()*()*()

The sand was still warm though the stars had been out for a few hours. It felt good to be out of the cave and the open space was just what I needed.

"Should've known you'd be out here," Roy said as he sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have let what Cheshire said get to me and I shouldn't have shut you out."

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same thing."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so. It was kind of an eighth grade girl reaction."

We both laughed.

"I have an idea," Roy said suddenly.

"What? It better not get me into trouble. Bruce already doesn't like me."

"Oh, he's just upset that a 17-year-old girl saw through his disguise."

"Two 17-year-old girls."

Roy looked taken back. "What?"

"It was Abby's theory originally, remember?" I pointed out.

Roy shook his head and mumbled, "Reporters."

"Why do you think we date superheroes?" I asked.

"You are such a comic book cliché," Roy commented.

I punched him in the shoulder, "I am not."

He looked at me pointedly as I worked it out.

"Oh, my god! I am a cliché! I fell for the hero first! I disliked the alter ego, figured out the true identities, told the superheroes and joined the team! Ugh, and I _hate_ clichés."

"It's alright," Roy laughed. "By the way, how did you get those mad computer skills?"

"My cousin Brody. I was tired of his bragging, so I had him teach me a few things. Once I got the hang of it, I started doing things on my own. That was freshman year. My 'mad skills' are slow growing."

"But still mad."

"Yeah. So what was that idea you had?"


	10. Selfdefense and Noisy friends

**AN: I love that so many people keeping up with my story. It gets even more complicated from here.**

Chapter 10

"I changed my mind," I said, panicking.

It was Sunday, the last day of the long weekend and Roy decided it would be "a good idea" to teach me some self-defense. Yesterday Roy had taught me some defense positions and that was okay, but now we were moving on to actual hand-to-hand combat. Me against Roy? Terrifying.

So there I was, dressed in yoga pants, pumas, and a tank top, facing Roy, who was kind of intimidating, even in sports shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"I promise you'll have fun," Roy said.

"Or I'll die. I think option two is more likely."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Come one, get in the stance I showed you yesterday."

I get in the stupid stance and my mind goes blank as Roy comes at me. After only a second, I'm lying on my back and Roy's kneeling over me, asking if I'm okay.

"I hate you," I growled.

"Yup, you're fine."

Roy helped me up and we got started again.

Soon I was able to stop his attacks, get up off my back using leg strength, and use ten different pressure points to disarm a person, but I still couldn't slam Roy down on to his back.

Yet.

Dinah came in and said it was time for me to go back home.

"Don't worry," Dinah said, sensing my disappointment, "you'll come here every day after school, just like the rest of the team."

I nodded and went to pack a few things.

Everyone came to see me off.

"You should stay every weekend," M'gann pleaded. "We'd have girls' nights, doing each other's hair and nails and have so much fun!"

I nodded as Artemis came up to me.

"In case it wasn't clear earlier: I trust you."

"Thanks," I said before pulling a surprised Artemis into a hug.

"See you around, Spice," Dick said. When I raised an eyebrow, he explained, "I thought it was a cooler codename than 'home-base.'"

I punched Dick in the shoulder and everyone laughed. We were, apparently, a laughing sort of crowd. That was perfect for me.

"You ready?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," I sighed and waved goodbye one last time.

As I walked into the transporter, it put a smile on my face when I heard, "Red Arrow. 2-1. Spice. 2-3."

()*()*()

Monday morning. I hate Monday mornings. After an exciting weekend, how could I not?

I stretched my back out, got out of bed and got dressed.

"How was your weekend at your grandmother's?" Mom asked as I sat down at the table.

I paused.

_Grandmother's? Oh, right. Good going, M'gann._

"Fine," I answered.

"Abby called. Several times, in fact. I never answered, though. I don't know why."

_Knock, knock._

"I got it," I said, thankful I wouldn't have to comment, and ran to the door.

It was Roy. I looked over my shoulder and when I didn't see my mom, gave Roy a small kiss.

"Why so sneaky?" he asked.

"I would never hear the end of it," I replied. I grabbed my bag and yelled, "Mom, I'm going to school."

The minute I reached the front of the school, Abby ran up to me and started screaming at me.

"Where have you been? I left you six voice mails and 18 text messages! No one answered at your house. I've been going out of my mind!"

I pulled my cell out of my pocket. I felt terrible because she was right, but she mailed to mention the 32 missed calls.

"I'm sorry, Ab-"

"Don't 'sorry' me. Where were you?"

"I, ah, was at... my grandmother's. She lives out in the country so there was no service."

"You're lying-"

"Abby, calm down," Roy said as he walked up behind me, "she's not lying."

Abby wasn't paying attention. She was staring openly at the person beside Roy.

Kaldur.

"Hey, Kaldur," I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with Roy," Kaldur's expression turned puzzled. I looked over at Abby to see that she was still staring, her mouth hanging down just a little it.

"Abby," I whispered. That shook her out of her gaze.

"Sorry," she said. "Say, you look kinda familiar-ow!"

I had elbowed Abby in her side. She elbowed me back. Of course.

Kaldur shifted uncomfortably, said he should be going and walked off.

"I swear he looked familiar," Abby mumbled.

"Trust me, you've never seen him before," I said quickly, dragging her into the building. "See you later, Roy!"

"Wait, when did you become friendly with Roy?" Abby asked.

I ignored the question.


	11. Romance in the Air

Chapter 11

I was supposed to go straight to the cave with Roy, but I was so exhausted from keeping Abby off the "superhero" trail, it felt good to just collapse on my bed. They'd call if they needed me.

At 4:15 my cell rang.

"Erin, I was thinking about our conversation on Thursday where you totally hung up on me. And I totally figured out where I have seen that guy who came by school today before. And I've put two and two together along that 'secret identities' frame of mind and I went back through old issues and just went crazy with scissors and the corkboard-" she stopped talking.

"Abby? Hello?"

I heard a struggle, someone yelling and then silence.

"Abby? Abby!"

"Damn reporters."

"Dick?"

"Cave. Now."

"Spice. 2-3."

I came in yelling.

"Dick! I can't believe you attacked Abby! That was completely unnecessary!"

Dick just looked at me and I realized he was holding an icepack to his head.

"You didn't tell me she knew self-defense," Dick complained.

"She doesn't," I said, smiling, "she keeps a hammer under her pillow."

Everyone laughed except for Dick and Batman.

"Erin, this is serious," Bruce complained. "Too many people are finding out. This time, memories _will_ be erased."

"Hold up!" Abby yelled. "First of all, it's just us that know. Secondly, if you erase my memories, Erin will just tell me. She's terrible at keeping secrets from me."

"Am not!" I yelled.

"Are too," Abby said calmly."And thirdly, I wanna join the team, too."

"Too?" I questioned.

"Kaldur explained the whole situation to her before you got here," Roy explained to me.

"That's... odd," I looked over at Kaldur and saw him watching Abby closely, a smile tugging at his lips.

"what do you suppose you could do?" Dick asked.

"Well, lately you guys have been getting a bad rap. I intern at a major newspaper and sometimes they send my stories to other major newspapers like, like _The Daily Planet_ and the _New York Times_."

Everyone looked to me for conformation.

"She's right," I said. "She has a talent for superhero stories. The editors are really impressed with her."

"Anyway," Abby continued, "I could change people's opinions about you. Give them in depth interviews that get them back on your side."

And que telepathic conversation that, again, I am not apart off.

"Alright," Bruce said, "but we will monitor the stories _before_ they're sent in. Understand?"

Abby smiled and nodded.

()*()*()

It was Friday night. Though we had been to the Cave everyday this week, this time we wouldn't be going home at midnight.

All week I had been noticing strange behavior from two certain people. Abby would at Kaldur then look away right as Kaldur looked at her and vise versa.

The sun was setting when I noticed Abby sneaking out of the Cave in the direction of the beach. Reporter instincts kicking in, I followed her.

Abby sat down on the sand, kicked her shoes off and put her bare feet in the water. I settled down behind Abby far enough so she wouldn't notice me, but I could see and hear her.

Since nothing was happening, I sat back and started drifting off, thinking of an incident that had happened Wednesday.

Abby and I were hanging out in her new "dorm room" has she liked to call it, although it was really just a room in the Cave and not a college. I had been lying on Abby's bed, reading a book while she was writing at her desk.

"I give up!" Abby said, throwing down her pencil.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my booked down. Abby had been moody all week. Maybe now I'll finally figure out why. "I figured you'd be happy, being in on the secret, but this week you've been- I don't know."

"I've been what?" Abby snapped.

"Well, when Kaldur asks you to do something, sometimes you do it and other times you don't. Sometimes you're nice to him and then you're completely rude."

"I don't know." She sounded defeated. "He just makes me so... so... frazzled!"

"Frazzled?"

We turned our heads to see Kaldur standing in the doorway.

"I did not mean to interrupt. The door was open and I-"

"It's whatever," Abby said. She collected her papers and left the room.

"What are you doing?"

Both Abby and I jumped at Kaldur's unexpected appearance.

"Nothing, I mean, watching, I guess... thinking, maybe? I don't know."

"Does my presence, as you say, 'frazzle' you?" Kaldur asked.

I had to stifle a laugh. It was so _Twilight_ and I don't think Kaldur had a clue.

"Depends on whether or not you understand what it implies," Abby mumbled, turning away from him.

"I wouldn't tell you if I did," Kaldur replied.

"What?" Abby asked, surprised. "Did the infamously stoic and solemn Kaldur just make and actual witty retort which may or may not be considered a joke?"

After a pause, "Perhaps," he said as he sat down next to her, "you 'frazzle' me as well."

Abby laid her head against Kaldur's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked as he sat down by me.

"It's called 'spying,'" I whispered. "Perfectly okay when you're best friends."

"They do have the right idea," Roy mused, "this is a pretty romantic spot."

I laughed quietly, "I should've known that would've happened."

"What?"

"That," I pointed to Abby and Kaldur.

"Oh."

"They just seem... right for each other."

"How so?"

"He makes her more focused and serious and she helps him relax and have fun."

"And are _we_ right for each other?"

I turned to Roy and said, "perfectly."

We kissed and stars looked down at two well-deserving couples who were perfectly contempt.


	12. Enjoy the Cliffhanger

Chapter 12

"I can't believe you were spying on me!"

"It wasn't spying," I insisted, "it was investigating."

Abby gave me her "are you kidding me?" look.

I sighed, "Wanna get ice cream? My treat."

"But the team-"

"They're training. If anything happens, they'll call us."

"Okay.

We were just about to exit when Roy stopped us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," he handed me a long, thin, red velvet box.

"Oh, wow." Inside was a gold chain bracelet. The center piece was a red arrow. The links attach to the head and end of the arrow, so the arrow completed the chain. The initials "RH" were engraved in the neck of the arrow.

"It's amazing," I said. "Roy, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" I gave him a very deserving kiss.

"So, where are you girls going?" Roy asked after clasping the bracelet on my wrist.

"Just gonna go get some ice cream from our favorite place in Star City."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Always."

Abby licked the last of her ice cream off her spoon as I crunched on the last bit of my cone.

"We should head back," I said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," Abby agreed. Again.

We walked up to the telephone booth that served as the Star City entrance.

_Clink._

I looked down and saw a small sphere by my foot. Just when I decided to ignore it, a green smoke drifted out of it. First, it just caused Abby and me to cough and my vision blurred. Then we lost strength in our legs, causing us to fall to our knees.

Finally, after only a few seconds, everything went black.


	13. Cliche

Chapter 13

I woke up with a major headache. The room I was in was a bright white. Fluorescent lights illuminated the room, making up for the lack of windows. As my head cleared, I realized my wrists were shackled above my head and Abby was in the same position a few feet away beside me.

"Hello, Erin," came a voice from across the room, "it's nice to finally meet you face to face."

The voice came from a woman sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. It was Jade Crock a.k.a.-

"Cheshire," I sneered.

"At your service. Well, actually," Cheshire stood up, crossed to me and placed the point of her sai under my chin, "it's _you_ who will be serving _me._ With information."

I did the one thing I had seen in countless movies and had always wanted to do.

I spat in her face.

She repaid me by slapping me with the hilt of her sai, giving me a bloody lip.

"You might want to be careful," Cheshire threatened, "something bad might happen to you."

"That is so a kidnapper cliche."

"You're braver that I thought you'd be. I mean, you are just the computer geek. Your friend on the other hand doesn't really serve a purpose."

"If you want anything from me, you'll leave her alone."

"So, truth comes to light. You'll give up your boyfriend for your friend."

"I didn't exactly say that."

"Someone needs to make up their mind."

"Tell me Cheshire, who were you stalking in Star City?" I asked to change the subject.

"You mean you never figured it out? We were looking for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I'll tell you after you give me what I want."

"Erin won't do anything for you," Abby defended.

"We'll see," Cheshire smiled. She turned her head like she was listening to something quiet and then left the room through the only door.

"Alright," Abby said, "now what?"

"First," I huffed, "I get my finger under the arrow head."

"And that's going to help us how?"

"Though he may not seem like it, Red is way overprotective. He'd want a way for me to contact him in case I was in trouble and couldn't reach my key chain, like now."

"So there's a button on the underside of your bracelet? That's creative," Abby said sarcastically.

"Sometimes," I groaned, "the cliches work the best. Argh! I can feel it, but it's too small!"

"Is it like a reset button?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Here. Use this." Abby pulled a bobby pin our of her hair and tossed it to me. The pin landed on my shoulder. Using my mouth, I grabbed the pin and got it to my hands.

"Got it!" I said as I saw the little red light flash.

"Now what?"

"We Wait."

"Fun."

After approximately half an hour, Abby asked, "So, what do you think is taking them so long?"

I laughed. "Red and Kaldur are probably arguing over the best tactic on getting in here."

"Probably. And Zatanna and Miss M are looking for Wally and Artemis who are making out somewhere."

"You know it!"

"So what are Robin and Superboy doing?" Abby asked.

I scoffed, "Robin's probably doing his computer mojo, but slowly because he's jealous of my mad skills."

"And he's secretly thinking: she deserves this, the showoff."

I added, "And you _know_ Superboy's just standing there, complaining to Sphere and Wolf about how slow everybody is."

We were still laughing when Cheshire came back in. She narrowed her eyes at us, and then gave a small, sadistic smile.

"Glad you girls are in a good mood for a game," she said.

We immediately stopped laughing.

"It's called," Cheshire continued, inspecting her sai, "you give me what I want and no one gets hurt. Too badly. Understand?"

Silence.

Cheshire walks over to Abby and places her blade in Abby's palm. "Now, Erin, tell me the secret identities of the Justice League."

"That's why you were following me! Never!"

Cheshire sliced a laugh as Cheshire's eyes widened at Abby's lack of screaming.

"She's not normal," Cheshire mumbled.

"Abby's a mild metahuman. She has the ability to heal at a rapid pace. So fast that she doesn't even really feel the pain," I explained.

"She isn't normal," Cheshire mumbled.

"You have no idea," I laughed.

Cheshire sent me a death look and then her sadistic smile returned. "You know who else isn't normal?" she mused. "Your loverboy."

My puzzlement must've shown on my face because Cheshire laughed.

"He still hasn't told you, has he? I bet he's always avoiding your questions about what I had said about his 'secret.'"

"He'll tell me when he wants to!" I spat.

"It's funny. The whole team knows. I wouldn't be surprised of your friend even knows. He's only keep it from you because he wants to keep you."

I looked over to Abby. Her face was expressionless. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Just tell me what you're rambling about!"

Cheshire walked up and knelt in front of me so our faces were only inches apart.

"I'll tell you. A secret for a secret."

A battle raged inside me. I finally realized it didn't matter.

"Never."

That cost me another hilt to the face.

"So you don't care what your little 'Broken Arrow' really is?"

"I'm not broken anymore."

Roy stood in the doorway, bow drawn, with Kaldur and his hard water swords out and ready.

"You are outnumbered," Kaldur said calmly, "and your exit is blocked. Surrender."

Cheshire acted like she was thinking about it and then said, "No, thank you," and threw a sphere at the ground, releasing a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Again with the cliche!" I yelled.

Kaldur unlocked the shackles on my wrists and I ran to Roy's open arms.

"What took you so long?" I said into his shoulder.

"Tactical decisions."

Abby and I gave each other a knowing look and laughed.

"Let's go home," Kaldur said.

Roy scooped me up and cared me out of the room, Abby and Kaldur following in the same way.


	14. The Truth

Chapter 14

I was on the beach again. It seemed to become my personal thinking spot.

Dinah had let me go after an hour long therapy session. I hated therapists and I hated talking about my feelings with people I hardly knew, but I talked, knowing that the more I shared, the sooner I could leave.

The one thing I didn't mention was Roy's "secret." I hated the gnawing feeling, the part that wanted, really wanted, to know.

I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it out towards the water while yelling wordlessly. I pulled my knees up to me and sobbed.

When I felt arms around me, I looked up and saw Roy, a struggle evident in his eyes.

"Shh, don't cry," he said as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I can't do this anymore," I choked out.

"I understand. The Team will understand."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

I bit my lip.

"Tell me. Please," Roy begged. "You can always tell me."

I sighed. "I can't go on pretending I don't care that I don't know." I turned to Roy, crossed my legs and Roy did the same. "I need to know. What are you hiding from me?"

Roy didn't say anything. He looked out to the ocean and I saw a tear run down his cheek. I reached out to wipe it away, but Roy caught my hand. He looked down at our joined hands, his fingers of his other hand tracing the lines of my palm.

"I should've known I'd have to tell you," he finally said, still not looking at me. "Oliver said I should tell you."

I didn't speak out of fear of him clamming up.

"I-I'm not the Roy Harper you met at the beginning of your freshman year."

"People change-"

"Shh, please. That Roy Harper was the real Roy Harper. I'm a clone created by Cadmus Labs. Halfway through that school year, I replaced that Roy. I had all his memories, feelings, everything. I didn't know I was a clone until a few months ago. I was a mole for Savage. Again, I didn't know. I preprogrammed to shut down at 'Broken Arrow.'"

"That's what Cheshire meant when she called you my 'little broken arrow?'" I asked.

"Yes. And when I said that I wasn't broken anymore, I was talking about you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out about what I really am, all I could think about was you. If my feelings for you were real. That's what I really meant when I said it was a defense mechanism."

"You wanted to try and not like me anymore because of what you are?"

'Yeah, but then you came up to me that day to interview me and that wall I had built started to crack. Then that night in the ally, I after I rescued you, I realized my feeling were real. I finally let M'gann take out my programming. Taking out the programming even took out some of my aggression. Not all of it, but some." Roy paused. "You gave me the strength to fix myself and move on."

"I don't- I can't- I-I just-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I understand. I knew this would happen. That's why I didn't tell you." He got up and walked away.

When he was about 15 feet away, mind finally clicked into the ON position.

"Roy!" I screamed as I scrambled up and ran after him.

Roy just turned around when I ran into him. Like a scene from a movie, I kissed him and kept kissing him, refusing to let go. Roy pulled away first, a smile on his lips, but confusion in his eyes.

"But-"

"I don't care," I said, breathless. "You're the Roy I feel for. The one I got to know. If Conner, Superman's clone, can have a relationship, a life, then so can you. You deserve it. You said you'd always be there. You promised. So don't break that promise. I don't care if it's 'too soon.' I love you, Roy. And I'm not going anywhere."

Roy wrapped his arms around me, putting his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you, too. Always."

He kissed me again and the gnawing feeling was gone for good.


	15. A New Beginning

Chapter 15

Batman had called a meeting in the main hall, but he wasn't there yet.

When Abby and Kaldur arrived, hand in hand, Abby practically skipped up to me. She shoved her wrist in my face.

"I have one now, too!" she squealed.

I grabbed her wrist and put it an appropriate distance from my face.

The bracelet was silver with a rectangular plate like my arrow. The plate was beautifully decorated with waves and fish; the detail was amazing. _Kaldur_ was engraved in the center. I turned the plate over. A button big enough to press without a hairpin was there.

"Trying to outdo me, Kal?" Roy laughed.

"The bracelet was actually Abigail's idea," Kaldur answered.

I raised an eyebrow at Abby. She hated being called Abigail.

"Shut up," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa," Dick said.

We all turned to where Dick was looking. Mouths dropped.

Bruce Wayne, civilian cloths and all, was walking up to us, holding a box.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Dick asked.

"Everyone here has earned my trust," Bruce looked at Abby and me, "even you two."

I smiled.

"These," Bruce continued, "are for Erin and Abby." He placed the box down on the floor and opened it. He pulled out two backpacks. Inside the packs were pocket knives, pepper spray, emergency cash, back up cell phones, and other things needed for surviving if you were stranded in an unknown city or something like that.

"Sweet," Abby and I said together.

"Alright, enough of that," Bruce said. "Your next mission will need your focus."

As Bruce explained the mission, I thought of all that had happened to lately. I wouldn't change anything and I couldn't wait for whatever came next.


End file.
